A Blessing or a Curse
by lulabell143
Summary: Draco Malfoy is Rapunzel's long lost cousin.Bellatrix believes that the throne belongs to the decendants of the Black family. When Rapunzel gets pregnant, the heroes of hogwarts must come together to defeat Bellatrix. First story so please try not to be too hateful. :)


Paste your document h

A Blessing or a Curse

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters or the characters from Tangled. I only came up with the names for the king and queen. I own nothing except the plotline. Enjoy!)

Rapunzel paced back and forth in her bedroom arguing with herself. "How can I tell him? How can I tell him something as big as this? I mean, I don't know how he'll react. Will he be angry? I hope that he'll be happy. Maybe I should just let Father and Mother tell him. No, never mind. I need to tell him myself." She was startled out of her rant by a servant at the door. "Princess Rapunzel, dinner is ready and your parents are waiting for you in the dining room." "Okay, thank you Astoria, you may go."

Down in the dining room, the king and queen were having a particularly heated discussion. "Hugo, I don't understand what your problem is. Just because those horrible things happened to me while I was pregnant with Rapunzel, doesn't mean that the same things are going to happen to her. This is a blessing!" "Rosie, I understand that the guards say that she is safe, but that's what they said when she was a baby and we lost her. Thank goodness she was returned by Eugene, but I am so afraid that we might lose her again, this time forever. I don't want that to happen." "Well, it's not going to happen, because I am going to tell her everything tonight." "Rosie, are you sure that she's ready to know?" "Whether she's ready or not, Hugo, she needs to know and I think the best time to tell her is now."

Rapunzel knocked on the dining room door. "Come in." The Queen stated. "Hi, is Eugene here yet?" "No, Sweetie. He's outside with Maximus tending to his snake bite that he got on his right leg." "No, I'm here. I just finished about five minutes ago." Eugene said as he walked through the same doors that Rapunzel had walked through. "Eugene, I have something very important to tell you." Rapunzel began nervously. "What is it?" he asked. Rapunzel took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." "You are?" "Please don't be mad." "Why should I be mad? This is wonderful!" "Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, the Queen and I have some very important things to discuss with the both of you over dinner." "Okay, what about?" "Well, your mother, as it turns out, is related to the woman who kidnapped you. Your mother was a member of the Black family. As you know, Rapunzel, your mother can perform magic. She is a pureblood witch, meaning that her entire family has magical ability. This is how the magic of the golden flower passed on to you while she was pregnant. The reason why we needed the magic flower was because your mother's sister was mad, because I am a half-blood, meaning that one of my parents had magical ability while the other did not. The Black family shunned your mother along with her older brother, Sirius Black who, unfortunately died 5 years ago. Bellatrix, one of your mother's sisters, did not think that you were worthy of the throne. Bellatrix claimed that she had a nephew who was the rightful heir to the throne. She tortured your mother to the point where she got sick. We nearly lost her and you. Thank goodness we didn't. Anyway, Gothel was a family friend of the Blacks, and she was actually keeping the flower for the heir to the throne to have so that he could stay young forever. However, when we stole the flower, things changed. The Black family instructed Gothel to kidnap you in order to reclaim the throne. They were going to attack us when you turned 18. You came home to us just in time. Now, we think Bellatrix is going to attempt to kill you in order to reclaim the throne." "Then we have to stop her!" Eugene exclaimed. "Yes, but how?" "You both have magical powers." "Yes, but we are still helpless against Bellatrix. Your father and I had to spend much of our time learning how to run a kingdom. We didn't have much time for any education in witchcraft and wizardry." "Well, I guess we'll just have to work together to think of a way that we could defeat her. What is she capable of, anyway?" "Beyond anything you could imagine, Eugene. Way beyond that. She is capable of things that mere mortals could only dream of doing."

Chapter 2

While the royals were contemplating how to destroy Bellatrix, a group of heroes were meeting in the Forbidden Forest. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were preparing for a three hour journey to a distant kingdom. "Okay, Malfoy. Let me get this straight. You want to go on a three-hour trip on thestrals with people that you have hated throughout our schooling together and you want to help a cousin that you don't even know? Why so concerned for the lives of others all of a sudden, Malfoy? Honestly, I'm thrilled, but it just doesn't seem like you and the only question that I can ask you right now is: Why?" "Well, Potter, maybe I want to help a member of my family. Plus, my aunt Bellatrix is a complete psycho! Merlin knows what she'll do to Rapunzel and the future heir to the throne! Whether I'm the true heir to the throne or not, I am going to help her and if you guys can't believe it, then I'll go myself!" "Draco, wait. I did not mean it that way. What I meant to say was that it's just such a drastic change in your personality that I was surprised. I mean c'mon. Back in our fourth year, you wouldn't have given a house elf's behind about anything like this. I understand now that you have changed. But I still don't understand why." "Maybe it's because my father lied to me my whole life and I thought he was the greatest man alive. As it turns out, however, he was wrong the entire time about Muggleborns. Hermione is just as good of a witch as the next one. I really want to prove that I've changed. Rapunzel is family, after all." "He's right. I was being stupid."

The group mounted their thestrals and took off. Everybody rode in silence for what seemed like a long time. However, it really was only five minutes. Suddenly, Ginny broke the silence. "Hey, what's that dark cloud in the distance?" Everybody looked in the direction that Ginny was pointing and their eyes widened. "Stay in Formation and have your wands ready!" Harry shouted above the wind that had begun to get stronger. "Harry, what do we do?" Lavender yelled. "Disarm them. Stupefy if you have to." But, as it turned out, there wasn't an issue. It was just the German Quidditch team heading toward the Quidditch world cup. "Oh, geez. Did you hear them laughing at us? We must have looked so scared. Oh, that was so embarrassing." Ron commented. "Weasley, just be happy that it wasn't the remaining Death Eaters trying to find me and kill me. They disowned my entire family aside from Bellatrix and now I have to hide in fear constantly, because I'm so afraid that they will find me." "Draco, I'm sorry. I had no idea." "Hopefully, we'll be able to destroy them before they get the chance to destroy us. I hope that my cousin will still be okay when we get to Corona. If we're too late…" "Don't think like that. We'll be able to save them. I seriously doubt that Bellatrix will get to her before us."Hermione assured him. "Well, that makes me feel a little bit better." They rode on in silence, and, after a trip that seemed to take forever, the group finally made it to Corona. When they got there, the King and Queen weren't as surprised as they thought that they would be. They had a feeling that someone was going to come and help them. They invited the six heroes to stay in the castle while they tried to figure out a way to defeat Bellatrix. However, Bellatrix had been lurking in the bushes the night that the war heroes had arrived. "So, they think that they can get rid of me easily? Well, we'll see about that." "You do realize that talking to yourself is the first sign that you're going mad, right?" A voice in her head stated. "Shut up!" Bellatrix thought. Well, maybe she was going mad, but that didn't matter to her. She was going to get rid of Rapunzel and the baby and then have the Purebloods reclaim what was theirs; even if she had to kill her own sister to do it.

Chapter 3

The group decided to venture out in the afternoon of the next day to try and find Bellatrix. After sitting in the conference room and discussing a strategy with the royals, everybody agreed that there were only two real places that Bellatrix could be. One, the forest, which still wasn't very likely, considering that the guards went through the forest every single day, because they were training their new recruits, and they hadn't seen anything suspicious.

That left the second and really only likely place that Bellatrix would be and that was Rapunzel's tower. Rapunzel told Harry that she visited the tower every now and then, because it was where she had grown up. She couldn't let that piece of her life go, even though it was all lies. So, that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Draco, Queen Rosie, King Hugo, Rapunzel, and Eugene set off for the tower. When they arrived, Rapunzel showed them the secret stairway that she had found when she had left the tower for good.

Rapunzel led the way, but Eugene stayed very close to her to make sure that she wasn't harmed in any way. At the top of the stairs, our six heroes jumped in front of the royals with their wands drawn. The tower didn't look as if anybody had lived there for a long time. However, everybody knew she was there. She had to be. Everybody waited two minutes, but there wasn't the slightest sound.

Then, just as they were about to give up, a voice came from the right side of the tower: "I knew you would come." Bellatrix declared as she stepped out of the shadows. She also had her wand raised. "Well, look who it is. It's Rose Corona, my blood traitor of a sister. How can you live with yourself, a pureblood witch, marrying a filthy half-blood?!" "Leave Aunt Rosie alone." Draco snarled in response to Bellatrix's taunting. "I can't believe you either!" She shouted. "Draco, just think about this! Imagine the eternal glory that this would bring you if you took over the throne for the purebloods again. You would go down in history." "Yeah, I would go down in history as the boy that turned on his friends and even his girlfriend all because he wanted the throne for himself. Maybe I don't want eternal glory and you know that the only reason why I was on the bad side during the war was because Voldemort would have killed my parents! I don't care about blood status anymore! Hermione is the brightest witch of her age! The fact that she's muggleborn doesn't mean a thing! There you have it! I just laid the cards on the table! Your move." "Watch me. Crucio!" Bellatrix cast the spell in Rapunzel's direction. She fell to the floor whimpering. "Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. "Stupefy!" Lavender and Ginny yelled. Bellatrix dodged all of the spells miraculously. "It's going to take more than that to get rid of me. Now, which one of you should I kill first? Should it be: A, Rose; B, Hugo; C, Rapunzel; or D, Eugene?" "How about E, None of the above?!" Hermione answered as she raised her wand and cast a nonverbal spell. Bellatrix turned to stone and exploded.

Chapter 4

The entire kingdom celebrated the defeat of Bellatrix Lestrange that very evening. There was a huge ball thrown for everyone in the kingdom to attend. Rapunzel was not affected by the Cruciatus curse and was able to join the festivities that evening.

Seven months later, Rapunzel gave birth to twins. The girl was named Christina Rose Hermione Lavender Ginevra Fitzherbert and the boy was named Christopher Hugo Draconius Harrison Ronald Fitzherbert.

Draco proposed to Hermione a week later and they had their wedding in Corona. The king and queen had insisted that they have the wedding in the palace. Being of royal blood, the queen had said, it was only fit that Draco had his wedding in the kingdom. It was tradition.

One year later, Draco and Hermione had a little boy that they named Scorpius. They still constantly saw the others, but there was never a meeting involving saving the wizarding world. And, believe it or not, that was fine with them. They were happy to know that they could send their child off to Hogwarts without worrying. The world was finally at peace again.

ere...


End file.
